Unwelcome Visitors
by NCIS7BEXX
Summary: Sequel to Vending Machine. Starts right where Vending Machine left off. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- NCIS isn't mine. Never was, probably never will be. **

Joe Bramson is not a patient man. He never was, probably never will be. Sitting in a car on the coldest night of the year, unable to turn on the heat for the fear that it will divulge his location, isn't how he really wanted to spend his Saturday night. He peered thorough the large metal device looped around his neck, taking a few pictures of his target. Frustrated at the lack of improvement, he threw it back down into the passenger's seat almost forgetting that someone was sitting there.  
"Watch where you throw that thing." The mystery man snarled in a very heavy and unidentifiable accent. That guy was very irritating, Joe thought.

3

Back at the NCIS party room, Abby's; well NCIS's party was going full-fledged even at the late hour of night. The agents were all smashed, thank you wet bar, and everybody's getting a little to close for special agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs taste. Tony and Ziva were dancing so close together it would better be described as gyrating. McGee held Abby her hips so close to his as she bounced up and down as if he was trying to keep her from literally floating to the ceiling. Mouths were coming a bit to close and hands were flying as everyone's intoxication levels rose. Slowly Tony and Ziva's mouths connected with passion and heat so powerful that it practically radiated across the room, hitting Gibbs full blast in the cavity of his brain that stored his rules, and melted number twelve into a pile of goo. Everybody watched them so intensely that nobody took a second glance at Palmer and Lee trying to wrench the door open and escape and succumb to their "needs". Unfortunately, their alcoholic consumption massively altered their sense of vision and they accidently opened the fire exit, sounding the alarm and knocking everyone out of their alcohol induced stupor. Later that night, Michelle and poor Jimmy was accused of ruining the best party that Abby, NCIS, ever hosted. In fact, the crowd was so disappointed about missing the wet bar, they didn't notice the bright red sniper dot pointed at the forehead of somebody in the room.

**Author's Note- Sorry for not updating! I really meant to but school, sports, etc distracted me. Please review! I have a second chapter ready but I really want to hear what you all think. Thanks a bunch. **

**Xoxo,**

**NCIS7BEXX**


	2. Chapter 2

22:34

**Disclaimer- NCIS isn't mine. Never was, probably never will be. **

**LittleHogwartsGirl: You'll have to wait and see =)**

**DerbyAbby: Aren't we all?**

The next day came way to quickly for the likes of the NCIS employee's. Almost every one of them had woken up with a massive hangover and almost no recollection of what had happened next night. Coming into the office, the elevator dinged way to loud and the reminders of what they may or may not of done last night were as annoying as always. Most either learned to put up with it or transferred to the FBI, no parties there. Quietly, everyone sat at their desks, discreetly looking at the elevator doors and Team Gibbs bullpen, anxiously waiting for the "guests of honor" to arrive. The later they were, the more the curiosity grew. Was it a one-night thing? Did they go home together? Can I change my bet in the pool? Of course the 'they' that everyone is talking about is none other than Tony and Ziva. Sparks flew last night and lines were crossed that they can't go back over. A way to loud ding emitted from the elevator announcing the arrival of who had to be 'them'. Running as fast as they could, Tony and Ziva skidded into their desks, apologizing profusely about their tardiness. They gave as many lame excuses that they could think of, looking up at Gibbs to see if he bought their story. It really is the truth.

" So you two want me to believe that you're late because her car wouldn't start and you went to pick her up the night after the two of you make out in the middle of the party last night?" Gibbs questioned. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, not sure if this is a trick or not.

"Umm, yeah Boss, that's really what happened." Tony said, hoping Gibbs knew that he's telling the truth. Gibbs eyed the two of them carefully, checking for any sign of dishonesty but found none.  
"Okay, just don't let it happen again." He said, giving each of them a sharp head slap and left the bullpen, probably for another cup of coffee. McGee sat at his desk pretending to be on a phone but really relaying this conversation to Abby. She quickly sent him an instant message saying she would be right up. True to her word, three seconds later Abby perched on the edge of McGee's desk.

"So Ziva. Tell. Is Tony a good kisser?" Abby asked, knowing she put her on the spot, a very awkward spot. Blushing, Ziva got up and sat on the edge of Tony's desk, abandoning all hopes of completing paperwork. Smirking, Tony leaned over and whispered into Ziva's ear.

"Ziva, you didn't answer my question." Abby sing-songed. Giggling, Ziva stood up as Tony leaned over and passionately kissed her. They were so involved that the didn't hear Abby cheer and McGee escort her back to her lab. Sitting up on the desk, Ziva threw her hands around Tony's neck, weaving her hands into his hair. Neither of them could concentrate on anything else, not even the elevator doors opening or the Director and a guest coming down the large decending staircase. Gibbs walked out of the elevator, saw his two agents, sighed and went down to autopsy, probably to sleep on one of Ducky's empty tables. Tony and Ziva kept at it until a loud cough interrupted them.

"Now Zivelah, I raised you better than this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- NCIS isn't mine. Never was, probably never will be. **

Tony and Ziva broke apart so fast it looked like blurry lines to McGee and Abby who were still watching. Then again, Abby was glaring at Eli David so hard, her eyes were like slits.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony shouted, clenching his fists so hard that his pencil snapped, bringing him out of his revire. By now, Gibbs and Ducky had come up from Autopsy and Director Sheppard made her way down the long, descending staircase.

"Ah, Director David, when you left me a message saying that we needed to talk, I assumed you meant MTAC. Now I suggest you come to my office quickly and avoid injury or leave." Director David gave a very twisted smile to his daughter before heading up the stairs. He was about to go into the office building but he leaned over the railing and shouted down at team Gibbs, keeping a firm hand on the cool metal rail as if his life depended on it.

"We must talk later. I assume you have much to tell me about your, ah, personal life. Did I teach you nothing?" He spat, taking one last glance at his daughter before firmly closing the door, shutting Ziva out of his life again.

3

Eli David is a confident man. He waits for no one but demands that everyone wait for him. Swaggering into the Directors office, he knew that what he was doing was stupid and possibly the worst decision he will ever make, if the plan fails, which he is confident it will not.

"Now Director. I'm sure you've had a long flight here and are eager to return, so let's make this quick." Jenny said, using every inch of diplomacy she possesses to keep from taking out her glock and shooting him right there in her office, but decided that the crimson blood would clash horribly with her carpet.

"Well, I assume you are aware that I have been recently estranged from my daughter. I am solely hear to make amends." Eli said, lying straight through his over bleached teeth.

"This has nothing to do with NCIS, Mossad, diplomacy or any other type of interagency affairs between the United States Navy and Marine Core and Israel?" Jenny stored her "director act", as Jethro called it, in her back pocket. Director David nodded his head slowly and watches his last connection blow up in his face.

" Off the record then Eli, get the hell out of my office you bastard. How dare you try and walk into Ziva's life and get involved again. She is better off without you."

"Yes Director, but if better, you mean weaker, more vulnerable and having flings with her floozy co-workers, then yes. Much better. I am here to take Ziva home." With that, he stormed out the door, back down the stairs and to the elevator, only stopping to whisper into Ziva' ear. From what Tony understood, it didn't sound very pleasant and he was standing very close. As Ziva's eyes followed her father down the elevator, Tony turned to look at her, giving Ziva a questioning look

"Zee, what did he say?" She sighed heavily, tears threatening to spill out of her dark brown eyes.

"He said that he has located my mother, but he will kill her if I do not return to Israel to…" Ziva choked up and started to cry, leaning into Tony's shoulder.

"What Zee, go home to what?"  
"To get married."


	4. Chapter 4

21:53

**Disclaimer- NCIS isn't mine. Never was, probably never will be.**

**Betherzz: I'm working on longer chapters but I'm trying to also update quickly.**

**Pia & Aer'yn: Hope this is what you're looking for.**

Tony felt a little lightheaded as he absorbed all of this information. Ziva's mother is alive? Mossad has her? Eli David actually had the guts to do this? Ziva obviously sensed Tony's hesitation and got up and fled, probably down to Abby's lab for some girl talk and a comforting hug. Tony stood there bemused. What had just happened? Gibbs and McGee had both come back from their previous location and were staring at Tony with pity in their eyes, not a good idea to piss off and angry assassin, especially one that had just received emotionally charging news.

"DiNozzo, I don't know what you did to piss her off, but you better fix it and fix it quick. I will not allow Eli David to take her back to Israel." Gibbs said firmly, giving Tony the stink eye times ten, almost as nerve wracking as a glare from Ziva. Speaking of Ziva…

"Boss, Ziva's getting married. No, not to me. Eli has an arranged marriage set up for her in Israel. That's why he took her mother hostage, for blackmail. Damn, she can't get married!" Tony remembered, running back to his computer to try and find some kind of solution but tripped and fell on his chair that had spun out from his desk. All the pent up frustration and anger from the last three years pouring out of him as he punched his desk over and over until his knuckles bled. Not hesitating, he got to his feet and continued his assault on his desk with his foot until a loud, sickening crack was heard and Tony collapsed with pain.

"Dammit Gibbs! What should I do? What the hell am I supposed to do? How do I keep her from leaving?" Tony whispered to the fearless leader who, unfortunately, had plenty of experience in this situation. As Gibbs started to answer, the elevator dinged and released Ducky, McGee, Abby and Ziva who had all come running up to the bullpen to see why McGee had come running down to Autopsy screaming for Ducky.

" Ugh. Tony you idiot! What did you do now?" Abby asked jokingly, trying to bring some humor into this very awkward situation. Tony was now wincing in pain, unable to answer Abby's question as Ducky pronounced his ankle broken and, ignoring Tony's protests, called the hospital for an ambulance and to alert them to the groups arrival.

#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*())(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%&*(*&^%$#

Upon the ambulance's arrival, nobody said a word. Abby and McGee retreated to the lab to keep working on the case, Gibbs went to the Directors office to get DiNozzo desk duty papers but when the sirens from the ambulance were heard, everyone came to the bullpen to see Tony off. Ziva climbed into the back with Tony and they sped off to Bethesda, all previous arguments forgotten, sort of.

Abby, McGee and Palmer all sped off, following the ambulance in Tim's tiny Porsche, forcing Palmer to squeeze into the back and close his eyes to avoid the nausea soon to come as McGee reached over and put his hand dangerously close to the opening of Abby's very short and revealing skirt. By the time we reach the hospital I may need to be checked in, Palmer thought. As bad as bad timing can get, a sleek black sedan drove parallel to McGee's silver Porsche, honked loudly and rolled won the window, revealing an angry Gibbs.

"McGee! What the hell do you think your doing?" He screamed as Jenny and Ducky laughed as McGee turned pale. Without waiting for an answer Gibbs sped away with a last, lingering threat that McGee should run, before driving away.

"Abs, I'm going to drop you off at the hospital and if you need me, I'll be in Canada." He said without any signs of sarcasm or humor, which worried Abby. Whipping out her red and black studded I-Phone, she called Jenny and asked her if Gibbs could please not kill Timmy because it would make her really sad, which of course, he agreed to. Finally in the Bethesda parking lot, the couple shared a kiss and more, scaring poor Jimmy for life who was still trapped in the back. With no evident escape plan ( the trunk was locked) Palmer took a deep breath, closed his eyes and prayed that they would remember that he was in the back before things got embarrassing. With the luck that only Jimmy Palmer could have, Abby turned around and stared at him until he started to blush furiously.

" If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you and leave no forensic evidence behind and I'll tell Ducky about you and Michelle Lee. I'm sure he'd be very interested to know what's happening on the autopsy tables and in the van and in the storage room. Timmy, am I missing anyplace?" McGee got up slowly, making a big show of putting his gun back into it's holder, which scared Palmer shitless, leaning over and whispering into Abby's ears. She started giggling and McGee motioned for Palmer to come closer.

"Well, if that doesn't sign your grave, then we could always tell Gibbs about what you two did in the elevator. I'm sure he's wondering what those stains on the floor are and why the buttons are so sticky." Palmer swallowed nervously and shrunk back into his seat. What is he supposed to do, aside from obviously not saying anything. Abby and McGee got out of the car, met up with Ducky, Gibbs and Jenny and the five of them headed off to see how DiNozzo faired in the ambulance ride with a still possibly angry Ziva.

**Author's Note- I know that this is more McAbby centered but who doesn't love geek love? I'm glad that you all want another chapter but don't expect one until about Thanksgiving. I know that it's two weeks but I can only update on school vacation. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- It's not mine.**

"So what your telling me is that the idiot broke his foot and three fingers by trying to beat up a metal filling cabinet? Are you serious?" Jenny asked her husband as he gave her the summary of the day. She knew that DiNozzo wouldn't take kindly to Director David's appearance and especially him threatening Ziva but punching a solid metal object probably wasn't one of his best ideas, although it did sound like something he would do. From years of knowing the Israeli, Jenny realized that she probably isn't too happy about this arrangement for reasons she wouldn't care to speculate on. The last time she almost killed the guy. Her boyfriend at the time/ partner/ best friend since childhood had pushed her into a weapons carrier and pulled the doors shut before the bomb that Ziva hadn't noticed blew up. He thought he had done the right thing, saving her life, but he forgot to account for how distraught and rashly Ziva had been acting. This all took place only five weeks after Tali's death. Adir was, and still is, one of the best officers of Mossad but he lacked two very important skills: patience and compassion, so when he saw a hurt, vulnerable Ziva, he took advantage of that as much as possible. Jenny knew Ziva for three years before she finally told the red head surrogate mother that story, the night she lost her virginity. Jenny realized that every time Ziva is hurting, she causes pain for others. Not on purpose, of course, it just happens. Seconds after she and Adir had finished, a bullet meant for her ripped through his head, saving her life for a second time that night and now when her father returns, Tony ends up with an ankle and three fingers enclosed in plaster.

"Can I have another drink, Jethro?" Jenny asked, knowing that this would be a long few days. It would be so much easier when Eli went back to whatever corner of the earth he scurried out from.

**$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*(**

The next morning was uneventful case wise. No petty officer was murdered or marine corporal shot or anything exciting. The most interesting thing that happened was when madam director caught Abby and McGee in her lab in a compromising situation. Jenny, Abby's best friend and confident wanted to give laugh and take incriminating photos but the director side of her had to take a stand. It didn't really bother her personally because she was getting a cut of it, but there was way too many people hooking up on NCIS grounds. With a heavy heart and a major headache on its way, Jenny called Sec Nav and reported that the sexual harassment meeting for the major crime response team and helpers didn't work and another one would need to be scheduled, listened to her boss smooze up to her on her ability to make controversial calls and then went to inform the rest of the staff, knowing that they wouldn't take it well. Making another good call, Jenny decided to send out an email to her best agents, scientists and doctors, avoiding face-to-face discussion.

**To: .net, .net, .net, .net, .net, .net, .net **

**BCC: , , , , , , **

**Subject: A message from your director**

**It has come to my attention that there has been way to many inappropriate situations going on at NCIS between co-worker and on government-funded equipment. This is not going to be tolerated and I have arranged for another sexual harrasment seminar to take place in three days at eight o'clock. I expect everyone to be there, this is mandatory. Thank you for your cooperation.**

**Sincerely,**

**Director Sheppard**

**Hey Guys,**

**Stop having sex in NCIS. This is Sec Nav's call. Just come and get it over with. Tony, you are in perfect health (physically) and you better be there.**

**-Jenny**

**P.S. I sent this to your private emails as well so no pretending that you didn't get the message.**

As expected, they didn't take the news so well, but as required, they all grudgingly pulled themselves out of bed a half hour later than usual and arrived for the most part on time and for some, only five minutes late. For some reason they all had an extra sparkle in their eyes, all determined to make this poor teacher scream for mercy by the end of the three-hour session.

**$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*(**

"Jethro, Denizen, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Palmer, Ducky, the reason you are all here today because some of you, no all of you except Ducky need to learn some skill on what is appropriate in the work place. Let me make this simple, number one, no sex." A groan was heard throughout the entire room but a particularly loud, obnoxious whine was distinguished.

"Sorry, Special Agent Gibbs, you got to get it on your on time." Jenny teased before sitting down, letting Meredith Malone take over.

"Thank you for that warm welcome Director Sheppard. As previously stated, we will learn how to appropriately act around our coworkers. Now, the strategy I found most useful was role-play, so if I could have two volunteers. You two will do." She said, pointing at Tony and McGee to the pleasure of the rest of the team. The two men looked at each other in shock, not believing the situation they found themselves in. Sure they're brothers, but brothers don't sexually harass each other, they torture each other.

"Umm, I prefer not to. McTouchy Feely may go that way but I'm not really like that, I would much rather…" Tony received a sharp blow to the back of the head and meekly went up to the front of the room.

"Thank you Mr. DiNozzo, you just gave us the first example of sexual harrasment. Some of these jokes that you make think are humorous can be considered cruel to others. Actually, we don't need you two; you have already provided a perfect and somewhat natural situation. Thank you. Excuse me sir, who are you?" Meredith asked the middle aged, well-dressed man who entered the room with a breeze of arrogance and cigar smoke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs asked, pushing Tony back into his chair before his other limbs ended up covered in plastic.

"Excuse me Special Agent Gibbs, that is no way to treat a guest of your country. I am here on the orders of your Secretary of the Navy to improve foreign relations. I am merely here to observe you and your team." Eli David smirked having things fall right into his lap. Sitting down at the empty desk right next to his daughter, Eli crossed his arms and set his steely gaze towards Ziva, knowing it would irk her. He just didn't know how much.

"Mrs. Malone, hypothetically, if an office fling really turned into something and the bosses were okay with it but one stubborn co worker kept messing things up,what would you recommend doing?" Ziva asked, holding Tony's three plastered fingers loosely in her hand and staring back at her father, meeting his gaze with almost more power.

"Well, hypothetically, I would recommend ignoring that co worker and keeping your other relationship the same."  
'Sweet." Tony exclaimed before leaning over and attempting to kiss his quasi girlfriend. While Ziva was think that the sticker was Eli, Gibbs still wasn't thrilled about the PDA and stuck DiNozzo's crutch in front of his face, knocking him out of his chair and into Eli David's lap.

**Authors Note- This was just a funny chapter to break while I think of more ideas. Can anyone say awkward? Please read and review and I apologize for the time it took to write this, I'm working on becoming more efficient.**


End file.
